Blue Fire and Bitter Tears
by Dream Author
Summary: when voldemort calls back his death eaters and asks who will join him, Draco Malfoy disobeys his parents and refuses. this takes place at the end of hp7 part 2.
1. Parents don't know best

**Draco:**

"Now who will join me?" said the Dark Lord.

Everyone went stone cold as they faced the Death Eaters.

"Draco," said Lucius, "Draco come here."

Draco's teeth clenched together. He knew all eyes were now on him and he had to make a choice. His mother spoke too.

"Draco," she said, "come."

His mind was reeling. Disobey his family and do the right thing but probably die or obey and live an evil life with the Dark Lord?

He started to shake. Then he muttered something that nobody could understand.

"Draco," his mother said a bit more forcefully, "come here!"

Draco spoke a bit louder, "no."

Voldermort's face darkened. "What did you say, Draco?"

"He said no," said Luna.

"No!" said his father.

"That's right," Luna said again, "he said no."

Draco's father was furious. "Silence, girl. Let Draco speak."

Draco's head was bowed in shame but he spoke. "No, father."

A vein stood out on Lucius's neck "Fine," he said icily, "but don't come crying back to me."

Draco's eyes fell to the ground at the idea of his father leaving him. He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked to his left. A girl from Ravenclaw laid her hand on his shoulder as if to support him. Normally he would have swatted it away and told her to back off. But at this point he was too exhausted and drained to care. There was also a very small part of him that welcomed the supportive gesture.

"Last chance, Draco," Voldemort said, "stay with your petty friends and die or come with me and rule the magical world."

At this offer Draco did nothing but look down at the floor. Then another voice spoke up.

"No one would ever want to join you," said Neville, "even if it does mean living." He moved infront of Draco as if to form a shield.

"That's right," said Luna as she moved next to Neville.

In a matter of seconds Draco Malfoy was surrounded by his class mates of Hogwarts.

**Draco: (after the battle is done and Voldemort is dead)**

Draco Malfoy sat quietly on the half destroyed Hogwarts bridge. He had almost come to terms with the fact that he would probably never see his parents again and he would go through his final year at Hogwarts without any meaning. He fiddled with his wand.

Then something warm and gentle touched his shoulder and he looked up. It was the same girl from before. She said nothing. She only sat beside him and gave him a warm and understanding smile. After that she hugged him.

Draco didn't push her off and tell her he didn't need her pity like he normally would have done. Like before, he was too tired and drained to keep up his usual tough guy image. Instead he felt comfort in her hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

Gradually, his arms came around her and he bit his lip, because it was all he could do to keep from crying.

**Is it amazimg or does it suck? plz plz plz review and let me know. i will probably add another chapter but i'm on the fence about it... once again plz plz review... thx!**


	2. It's not Stalking it's research

**A/N: sorry I deleted the previous chapter 2 but I have to say it kind of sucked so here is the re-do with the help of my awesome bff (Silverred89) p.s. she gets a little mention in the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters…**

**Draco:**

Draco Malfoy walked through the corridors he once ruled. Now he was just another speck in a swarm of Hogwarts students. Fourth year students girls no longer swooned at him, instead they turned and whispered when he walked by.

Blaise still hung out with him, although most of the time he didn't say anything. Blaise was more interested in a certain Ravenclaw sixth year named Natalie Carson. "Blaise," he said trying to get his attention, "Blaise!"

"Shut it, Draco," he snapped. He turned back to look at the girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"BLAISE!"

"WHAT, DRACO?" Blaise whipped around furiously.

"Stop staring at that girl, it's creepy."

Blaise shot death glares at him. "But Draco," he snapped, "she's cute!"

Draco smacked him on the head.

Even though Luna had supported him the other day, she spent most of her time away from him and with Neville Longbottom. The only one he hadn't seen in a while since the day he left his parents was the girl from Ravenclaw who had put her hand on his shoulder, until now.

He was pulled out of his daze when he ran into somebody in the hall. He looked up in horror to see that he had knocked into the Ravenclaw girl from the other day, and now her books were lying on the ground. He quickly picked them up and handed them to her. "Thanks," she said and smiled him. Then she smirked and said, "When did you become such a gentleman?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. But before he could make a bigger fool of hi self she walked away. "Bye, Draco."

Draco swallowed nervously. Obviously he was a 17 year old guy so he had certain feelings, but he barely knew her and he already felt like a pathetic school girl with a crush. He gripped his books a little tighter as he walked to his Potions class.

(**Later that day)…**

With a little stalking/research he had learned that her name was Isabel Katharo. She was part of the Ravenclaw house (obviously), an eighth year (just like him), she was the top girl in Ravenclaw, and was somewhat of a geek/bookworm/brain/nerd/smarty pants. But really, how could a bookworm have him drooling like a dog. Is it possible that nerds could be pretty? He chuckled a bit.

Coincidentally, he was actually talking to her. They had run into each other in the library. Although Draco rarely went there, he had come to find a book on Herbology, and although he didn't know it, he was also hoping she would be there too.

Sure enough he found her in the reference section. "Isabel," he said, however he immediately cursed silently because he actually hadn't meant to say her name.

She looked up and smiled warmly, "Hi, Draco."

He gave her a curt nod. After that he just sort of stood there. The only sound was their breathing and the scribble of Isabel's pen on the parchment, but a moment later she broke the awkward silence.

"Draco, what do you have there?" she asked while she nodded at his book.

"Herbology," he said stiffly, "it's the only subject I'm not good at."

Isabel laughed, "I like Herbology, but I'm not so fond of Muggle studies."

"But I heard you got a perfect score on your O.W.L.'s in that class," replied Draco. After the words were out of his mouth he immediately regretted it because he almost revealed he's been stalking/researching her.

She seemed to consider that fact but then disregarded it. "I studied through the night to get that grade," she said.

"Oh." After that there was another pause.

"But if you want I could help you with Herbology," she said.

"Really?"

"Yea, it would be fun," she said, "but only if you help me with my Muggle studies."

Draco nodded slightly. "Ok then."

She turned around to look at him. "Come back here tomorrow."

Draco stared for a while. Her shiny black hair glimmered under the dim library lights and her dark black eyes sparkled. "Bye, Draco," she said.


	3. Cute, Pretty, Beautiful, Allofthe Above?

**remember to review guys! thx! **

**and also a thank you to Silverred89 (again) cause i wouldn't have gotten this chapter done without her (p.s. she is Natalie Carson in the story)**

**Draco:**

Draco actually wouldn't be at Hogwarts if it wasn't for Voldemort's attack. But now, Professor McGonagall had ordered an eighth year at Hogwarts for the previous seventh year students because of lost work they would have done during the time Voldemort was here.

Draco rounded a corner in the library and came across a certain someone. He cringed at the sight. "Blaise Zabini, stop that and get a room," he snarled at them. Blaise looked up and left a startled Natalie Carson as he grabbed Draco by the arm and led him away.

"Were you spying on us?"

"No," Draco retorted, "but I could clearly see what you guys were doing!"

"It was nothing, Draco," he said.

"But you were snogging her!"

Blaise turned away from him and went back to Natalie who was still quite scared. "Come on," he heard him say to her. As they turned the corner to leave, Blaise glared at him.

Later that day, he and Isabel had mostly finished their studying. Draco hadn't really found it the most entertaining but he hadn't really listened the while time. Instead he had stared at her. (Totally not creepy right?)

"So what makes you not good at Muggle Studies?" he asked, "if you're so good at all the others."

She turned to face him. "Well actually I am Muggle born but I was raised with by parents who did know magic so I'm not really familiar with the Muggle world."

His mouth fell open. She was a Muggle? A Mudblood? Like Granger? What the heck!

He shut his mouth quickly and uttered a shaky nod.

"Well then I guess we're done," she said, "Bye, Draco. I had fun." then she beamed. Draco's stomach did a little flip and he felt his heart beat faster. But what was he thinking. Was he falling for a Mudblood? What would other people think? Surely he wasn't exactly hated as much as before because of his earlier refusal to Voldemort and his parents, but still. Hermione Granger was a Mudblood, and she was as annoying as ever. But Isabel? He felt his heart skip a beat. She was... Ummm... Well... Cute? Pretty? Beautiful? All of the above?

He later pinched himself in the arm for thinking that way. Now he sounded like Blaise when he was swooning over Natalie. Plus it also sounded a little cheesy.

Later, when everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner, Draco sat with a scowl on his face.

"Did you eat a lemon or something?" Blaise asked, "or is something bothering you."

Draco glimpsed at Isabel sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh my gosh you're serious, Draco?" he yelled. Then he started snickering. Then it turned into laughing.

"What do you mean, Blaise?"

Blaise laughed even harder. "You got the hots for a Ravenclaw!" he bellowed.

Draco averted his eyes away from him. "Shut it, Blaise," he snarled, "and what does it matter anyway? You're dating Natalie Carson and she's in Ravenclaw."

Blaise was still laughing. "But Natalie isn't a Mudblood," he sneered, "Isabel is."

Draco stared at him. "You know her?"

"Aww can't share your GF with other people," he teased. Draco's face was now red. Blaise kept laughing. "And anyway she's Natalie's best friend."

Once again Draco smacked Blaise on the head.


	4. Make the Rest of your Year Insufferable

**Draco:**

She was a Mudblood. He should hate her. He should treat her like Granger. But how could he? She supported him when he had a choice to go with the Dark Lord. She hugged him. She helped him with Herbology. But then he had found out she was a Mudblood, and everything had changed.

It wasn't like he hated her. It was more like he felt a bit uncomfortable around her.

When he passed her in the hall he pretended to be very interested in the corridor walls.

But he couldn't ignore her when she walked into him in the library. "Oh I'm sorry, Draco," she said after she stumbled backward seeing as she was much lighter than him.

"It's ok," he mumbled as he stood aside for her to pass. But she didn't walk away.

"Draco," she said, "is everything ok?" she asked.

Draco looked down at his shoes. "What do you mean?"

"You seem…quiet," she said, "and it seems as if you're ignoring me a bit." Draco said nothing and Isabel sighed. "See, you're doing it right now."

"What?"

"Ignoring me."

The library was completely silent except for other students quietly milling around. "Is it because I told you I was Muggle-born?" she asked timidly, which was quite unusual because she was hardly every shy around others, most of the time she was outgoing and completely casual about most situations. But now she spoke differently.

When he didn't say anything she took the opportunity to speak. "It's ok. I know the Malfoys take pride in blood status so I'll be leaving you. I wouldn't want the Malfoy name to be tarnished."

Draco stammered.

"I wouldn't want it to get around that you were hanging around with a Mudblood," she said using the Muggle-born term.

After that she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said. Grabbing her shoulder he turned her around. When he saw her stunned face he realized he had turned her around a bit harshly. "I…I…I did think about that at first but then I thought about it and realized that it doesn't matter," he said rather quickly. She looked back at him.

"That really doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy I know," she said.

"But I/"

She cut him off. "You don't have to_ pretend _to apologize to me," she said. "I get it." She turned to leave,

**Isabel:**

She didn't need to hear it. She knew telling him she was Muggle-born would make him hate her. But she wasn't about to cry in fornt of him. "Goodbye, Draco."

Isabel left Draco in the library and a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Draco:**

Draco sat with a blank stare on his face. He didn't even care that Blaise sat next to him with his head in Natalie's lap. She stroked his hair. He didn't really mind that, he was too confused to mind. Isabel thought he was pretending to apologize? He really did mean it.

Natalie Carson had left and now it was just him and Blaise. "What's up, Draco?" he asked, "you look a bit sad." Draco just stared at the ground. "Is it about Isabel?" he asked. Draco groaned. "Well what did you do now?" Blaise asked. When Draco didn't answer he took the time to ramble. "Let me guess, you started acting really weird around her because you found out she is a Mudblood?" he asked.

Draco stood to leave. "Well I guess I got it," said Blaise.

**Blaise:**

Blaise walked down the corridors until he spotted Isabel. "Isabel!" he called out. She turned and looked over at him. Then she sped up. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm. "Isabel, wait," he said.

"Go away, Blaise."

"Isabel, just because I'm Draco's friend it does not mean I'm a jerk," he said.

She looked at him with sad eyes. A tear went down her cheek. Blaise pulled her away where the corridors were empty.

"Isabel," he said, "Draco really was trying to apologize to you." Isabel looked up at him.

"No he wasn't. He was just pretending. I'm nothing more to him than a pathetic Mudblood."

"Isabel, listen to me," he said, "I know Draco and he really did mean it." Isabel still didn't believe him. "So… go back over there and…" he stammered at what to say, "and… well just go and talk to him."

Isabel stared at him for a minute but then spoke slowly. "Fine, but if it turns out that he really was pretending then I swear I will make the rest of your year somehow insufferable.

He nodded. "I'm not scared because I know that it's true that he really was apologizing."

"fine," she said. Then she walked away.

**Ok so the next chapter is technically an authors note but still read it or you will be really confused!**


	5. Author's Note That You Must Read!

**Ok so this story had kins reached a dead end. I know, sad right? But I don't have any interest in it anymore **

**If you really, really, really want this to continue then you have to review and tell me what should happen next. **

**But if the story doesn't continue (which it probably won't) this is so you guys aren't left hanging"**

**Isabel and Draco do make up and they're happy and yada yada all of that mushy stuff. **

**Ooh and read my other stories if you like this one!**


End file.
